This relates generally to graphics processing for computers and particularly to caching data in a color cache.
In order to increase performance for graphics processing units (GPUs), memory bandwidth reduction techniques are employed. One way to decrease the bandwidth requirements is to perform buffer compression. A graphics system may use a color buffer where the colors of the pixels are drawn and a depth buffer where the depth of each pixel is stored. During rendering, these buffers are read and written to, and often the same pixel is accessed several times for both buffers. These read and write accesses are expensive in terms of energy consumption and may advantageously be reduced to the extent possible, in particular for user terminals with limited power supply, such as mobile devices.